Protecting You!
by KayraHearts
Summary: It is set after the Grand Magic Games. "Juvia wants to become stronger and wants to train for the S-Class magician competition" Mira had told him, not that she was sleeping at the Lake with her torn up dress, while some men staring at her. Her first difficult Solo-Mission must have been very hard and exhausting. ONE-SHOT! GRUVIA!


Protecting You!

***My first story***

The story is right after the Grand Magic Games. Juvia suddenly wants to get stronger. And goes to a very dificult solo mission for the first time. And there is Gray who is very worried. K+ Rated

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the guild. Mira was serving drinks, while other mages fight each other. Fairy Tail was known for the noise, they were making, but still some of the "new members" are tired of it. Mages like Lucy and Wendy, can we even call them new, well we if don't include the 7 years on the Tenrou Island. Whatever, both of them were sitting at the bar and watching their teammates fight.

"Geez! Will they ever get tired of fighting" said Lucy while watching Natsu and Gray having one of their who-is-the-stronger-mage fight.

"It's a good sign Lucy-san." stated the younger mage "Natsu-san and Gray-san completed a very hard mission yesterday. And I think fighting is just like relaxing for them" She added.

"Fighting as relaxing, I don't know Wendy" Lucy said as she looked at Wendy with disbelief. "How could fighting relax someone, seriously Wendy" she continued talking without thinking. "I'm scared you will become like them when you grow up" Lucy stopped speaking, when she heard a soft sobbing from the little girl. "Wendy…. I- … I didn't mean to…." Lucy tried to find the right words.

"It's okay, Lucy-san" Wendy started sobbing louder.

"Oi, Lucy did you made Wendy cry again" Natsu appears suddenly on Lucy's right.

"Always the same, Lucy" appeared Gray on her left.

"Ahhh!" cried Lucy out "What are you guys talking about, that's not true" she yelled at them desperately.

Natsu and Gray were still making fun of Lucy, while she tried to comfort Wendy and then master Makarov made his way to the bar.

"Mira, you heard anything from Juvia yet" he asked the beautiful bar lady with his serious voice.

"No, Master" she answered

The conversation caught Gray's attention. "What happened to Juvia" He asked carefully, because everyone knew the water mage was crazy about him and when he plays the worried man everyone would think that he felt something for her too. He felt something for her but he wasn't sure what it really was. Besides, Juvia was his guild mate he has the right to ask.

"Did something happened to Juvia" asked Lucy

Now it caught Natsus and Wendy's attention too. Mira looked at Gray and started to speak "Juvia took a very difficult Solo-Mission for the first time" Mira informed them with big smile.

"What? But how does this come" Gray was surprised by the news.

"Juvia said that it's a good way of training for the S-class mage competition" she stopped and took a deep breath because of her excitement "She sound very serious about the training" she said quickly.

"What?" Gray and Natsu screamed out

"Keep calm you two" Mira started to laugh

"When I think back" started Lucy to speak "Juvia really said that she wanted to start training"

"If she keeps this, she will be a tough opponent for you two" said master Makarov "However Mira, inform me when Juvia comes back"

"Yes, Master" she responded. When master Makarov disappeared in his room Mira keep talking to the four surprised mages "I'm worried a little bit, I know Juvia is strong but, still…" she said.

"I'm sure she can handle it" stated Lucy "Juvia is very strong" she added smiling, as she thinks about the time when she was kidnapped by Phantom Lord and after that they fight together in order to save Erza. Juvia didn't like her much, because of her weird imaginations with her and Gray being together, but still Juvia was a nice person. Juvia even helped her as much as she can, when she was beaten up by Minerva in the Grand Magic Games. Lucy looked at Gray for a moment to see his facial expression, the ice-make mage wouldn't ever admit it, but Lucy saw worriedness in his eyes.

Gray noticed that Lucy's was staring at him. The blonde woman probably knows that he was thinking about Juvia. "How will you know? What if she couldn't handle it…"Gray asked sounding very bored.

"Because Juvia and I fought against that psycho guitarist in the tower of heaven" she told him "Juvia was under his control, but somehow she managed to escape from his spell and we combined a unison raid. In the end he was defeated" she said proudly. Gray on the other hand was shocked, he thought that unison raid was a Juvia and Gray thing and now he heard that Lucy made it with Juvia long before him. He couldn't admit it to himself but he was jealous.

* * *

Juvia wanted to go to the guild, just for informing them that she was back, but the truth is she was so tired so she decided to skip the guild and tell Mira tomorrow. It was her first very difficult Solo-Mission since she joint Fairy Tail and she has to say that it surly was very hard. The only think she thought about was her apartment in Fairy Hill, where she has a shower and a comfortable bed. She was going very slowly, because every muscle hurt and she wasn't very motivated about the fact that she had a very long way to go. She tried very hard not to stop, but at one step her legs stopped working and she knew she has to rest for a while. She wasn't very far away from her home, but still she needed to stop. On her left was a lake, the perfect place to stay. She went down to the lake and leaned against a tree, she watched the clear water a few minutes. How the water reflected the sun, it shined so bright, at this moment she realized that it was a pretty hot day. While watching the water, Juvia lost herself in her thoughts; she couldn't help but think about her Gray-sama. Grays team worked very hard this month they took one job after another, Juvia barely saw him and she missed him. Her tiredness combined with the hot weather took over her and Juvia felt her eyes becoming heavier and heavier, she didn't know when she felt asleep, but she knew that even her last thought was about her Gray-sama.

Juvia woke up, but didn't open her eyes, she still was half asleep and she wanted to keep sleeping. Suddenly she realized she was moving and she also felt two arms. Someone was carrying Juvia bridal-style. Juvia's head was supported by the well- toned chest of the person who was carrying her and she could hear his heart-beat. She didn't mean to make a sound but it slipped out of her mouth, so she informed her carrier that she woke up. She just peeked with her right eye and saw that the sky was covered by beautiful orange color. The sun was already going down. Now she moved her head a little bit to see half-lidded who was carrying her. The first thing she saw was the black guild symbol on his chest. She knew who it was she didn't need to look up to his face to make sure that it was Gray Fullbuster.

"Woken up already" Gray asked with his deep voice.

"Gray-sama …" she said weakly, still not fully woken up.

* * *

Gray wanted to walk down the lake and saw a crowd of some men there. He went down to the spot they were standing just to see what was so interesting there. As he saw what caught so many men's attention he was about to explode. Juvia leaned against a tree with a half-destroyed dress, which offered a pretty deep view of her gorgeous legs. Gray was absence for a few minutes as he came back to his senses he gave those men one of his death stares and they run away as quickly as they can. He didn't know since when she was sleeping here or since when those vultures were watching her, but he knew that he couldn't let her stay there. Gray guessed that she would wake as he picks her up bridal-style, but she didn't. "She must be very tired" Gray thought and smiled at the innocent expression she had while she was sleeping. He was heading to fairy hills since it wasn't very far and he also ignored all those people staring at them. "Why were they even staring" he asked himself without knowing that he lost his shirt again and without knowing that Juvia kind of looked abused or even raped ( xD ). Gray heard Juvia making some noises and looked at her face to see her eyes being half open. She looked very cute at this moment.

"I guess it was a tough mission" Gray stated while looking forward

"It was… "She responded. Her eyes were fully closed again but she was conscious. She just wanted to enjoy this moment with her Gray-sama and listened to the rhythm of his heart.

"Mira said that you started to train" He told her

"Yes, Juvia did say that" she affirmed him

"Why?" he asked quickly, because she sounded like she would sleep again at any moment.

She waited for a while before she responded "Juvia needs to get stronger, so she can protect herself"

"Wait, Mira said that you wanted to become an S-class mage" Gray said confused.

"Juvia lied, she told Mira-san that it was for the S-class competition, because Juvia couldn't find a better excuse"

"But why do want to get stronger suddenly" he asked and he really wanted to know, but Juvia became silent. She didn't want to tell him, but Gray was too eager.

"Aren't you going to tell me, I thought you don't hide anything from me" he targeted Juvia's weak point, which obviously was Gray himself.

"No, Gray-sama, Juvia has no secrets to hide from…"she exclaimed out of nervousness and opened her eyes then she calmed down kept speaking quite "It's just… Juvia just wants to protect herself"

"What I don`t get you" Gray started to speak and abruptly it hit him "Ohhh! You are in danger! Who is after you?" Gray got serious

"No, Gray-sama! No one is after Juvia" she said giggling

"Then why…" wanted to ask but Juvia interrupted him before he could even ask.

"Juvia wants to protect herself so Gray-sama don't have to do it all the time" She told him "I don't want see Gray-sama dying in front of me again" she buried her face in his chest.

Gray wasn't completely aware of what he just heard. He wasn't prepared for such a response. Now he was the one who became silent. He knew that the moment, when he got attacked by those dragons and died for a minute, affected Juvia, even worse she thought it was her fault. In a way she was responsible, as those dragons popped out of nowhere and start shooting at her, Grays mind went blank. The next thing he remembered was shoving her away and instead of her, he was hit to be exact 8 times in a row, but in the end it was his decision. Explaining this to Juvia would be complicated.

"Juvia…" Gray started to speak "Did you heard about the protective instinct of a mother, my mother told me about it when I was young" he told her.

"Of course I did, Gray-sama" she answered "It's the will to protect your child"

"And did you know that every man has a similar instinct like that too?" Gray asked her again

Juvia shook her head "No" she said.

"My Father told me that when a man feels that someone important to him is in danger then he acts as a protector" he explained her "What I want to say is that you can't stop me from protecting you even if you become as strong as Erza or Mirajane" Gray put her down, because they reached Fairy Hills already. She was looking at him and she was processing what he just told her.

"Gray-sama won't stop then…" she thought loudly "but then… Juvia… will always be worried" she gazed the ground and trying not to look at him.

"No.. I won't" he chuckled because she looked so cute at this very moment. They stayed there for a while and didn't say anything, but Gray knew she needed to go now she was still tired and with that destroyed dress she will catch a cold. He didn't thought very much, when he walked towards her and hug her very tightly. He didn't care if the girls in Fairy Hills will see them. He bought his mouth near to her ear and started to speak.

"I will accompany you on your next "hard" mission…" he said with a deep voice.

Juvia felt her head burning at this very moment; her face was probably as red as Erza's hair right now. Her heart was beating very fast and she couldn't make a sound.

"I'm not a fan of letting other men stare at you while you not look decent" he stated and let her go.

Juvia looked at her dress and saw that she indeed showed a lot of skin. Now she became redder than before. "Juvia is sorry" she quickly said.

Gray chuckled she was probably asking herself, if something happened while she was sleeping. "Nothing happened…" he started speaking "Just a bunch of idiots who were watching, before I found you sleeping there" he said still laughing. Normally she was hiding herself in those cloths and now he had a great view of her legs and cleavage. Juvia caught him staring and looked quickly away. She was very embarrassed. Gray smirked at her reaction and grabbed her shoulders "Juvia you really should go now" he said teasingly "I will leave now too" he stared at her eyes "Could it be that you have fever… you became very red suddenly" he suggest, still smirking and putted his hand on her forehead.

"Gray-sama, Stop teasing Juvia" she yelped nervously.

"Fine.. Fine, See ya" he said and made his way down to the city again. And then Juvia remembered that she didn't thank him for all the trouble she caused. She ran towards him shouting his name. He looked at her again.

"Juvia forgot to thank Gray-sama…" she told banding down and paused for breath. "Thank you very much, Gray-sama" she offered him one of her brightest smiles.

"You're welcome" he said and continued going. Juvia didn't notice but now Gray was the one who became red and didn't want to show her, so he walked away as quickly as he can. Juvia reached her beloved home once again. She quickly took a shower and hit the sack. Like every night she dreamed about her Gray-sama and looked as happy as a child.

Gray in the other hand couldn't sleep when he thinks about Juvia, because when he thinks about Juvia he starts to think too much of Juvia like her gorgeous legs and then her gorgeous eyes. Ah! Who was he kidding, everything about her was perfect.


End file.
